Customers utilize directory services to create and maintain a directory (e.g., file systems, files, users, security policies, network resources, applications, system storage, etc.) for data management and, generally, access to a variety of resources. The directory service may be configured to create a directory in a data center operated by the customer (e.g., on-premises) or in a remote network (e.g., off-premises), dependent on the customer's business needs. However, a customer desiring to maintain a directory on-premises and off-premises may encounter numerous difficulties. For instance, a customer utilizing an on-premises directory may be required to create a separate directory off-premises and sync data between the two directories to maintain the same set of data. This may require the customer to maintain multiple accounts for each user of the directories. Further, maintenance of multiple directories may increase the administrative burden of the customer, as maintenance and security of the multiple directories may require additional resources to perform. Exacerbating the problem, the customer may be required to create a new identity pool within a directory service, separate from an identity pool used to create and manage users of services provided by the computing resource service provider.